


Avengers Academy

by Bloodysyren



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bathroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Give it to me hard, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, hot blowies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	Avengers Academy

Steve was finishing up in the bathroom, fully intending to rush off to his last class of the day. It was one of the more boring ones, but to him, any information was useful information. And he was a fast learner. As he was drying off his hands Tony cane waltzing through the door, placing a little sticky node against the doorjamb. A faint metallic click told him that it had been activated and he glanced over at Steve,

"Hey there, Capsicle."

"Tony, if we don't hurry, we'll be late." The soldier protested.

"Relax, baby. I've got it all under control." Steve had no idea what the genius was talking about as he gripped Steve's letterman jacket and walked him backwards into an empty stall. The door locked behind them and Tony fished in his pocket for another small node. He flicked it at the back wall where it stuck like a magnet.

"What are those?" Steve asked, curious, his worry about class having disappeared completely.

"They're energy fields. I put one on the bathroom door too." Tony said matter of factly, shrugging out of his jacket.

"What do they do?"

"They're...multi-functional...The one on the bathroom door projects an 'Out of Order' sign. The little one in here with us is a soundproof node. It blocks out all sounds we make to the outside." Tony cupped Steve's chin seductively, "So you can be as loud as you want." The soldier blushed.

"But what about class? They'll know we're tardy."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to your golden reputation. I placed two nodes there too. Two perfectly synched holograms to all of our normal actions. It will even capture all of the visuals and document all notations. You won't miss any homework, don't worry." Tony was busy unbuckling Steve's belt, those nimble fingers sliding his letterman jacket off. Tony started leaving soft kisses along the captain's throat, always clean-shaven.

"Your skin's so smooth. Just like a girl's." Tony purred, making Steve sit on the toilet seat as he straddled the soldier's hips. The genius slid his hands underneath Steve's tight white t-shirt to squeeze those hard pecs. He shifted Steve's shirt up and latched his mouth around a pink bud.

"Ahh!" Steve clung to Tony with one hand, the other covering his mouth to muffle his voice.

"That's what I want to hear..." Tony exhaled against Steve's damp skin, his fingers pinching the other delicate nipple, feeling the captain flinch below him. His mouth left a damp trail over to other reddened peak as he suckled gently, swirling his tongue around the soldier's sensitive skin. The genius could feel the captain throb between his legs. Steve's cock was rock hard, pressing greedily against his jeans. Tony rubbed Steve through his pants, feeling the thick rounded hardness of the soldier's excitement. Steve bit his lower lip as his blush deepened.

"Are you embarrassed, baby?" Tony purred, "Don't worry, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He leaned in close to the captain's ear, "And I really want to wrap my lips around yours." Tony slid off of Steve's thighs and knelt on the floor, undoing his jeans. Steve's cock pushed through his boxers and Tony stroked it appreciatively, watching intently as the captain's eyes slipped closed in pleasure.

"Don't you want to watch me suck it?" Tony said breathily, licking his lips as the soldier's blue eyes opened, staring him down in unguarded lust. Tony felt the captain throb in his grip as he wrapped his lips around Steve's thick sex. He felt his own cock ache, knowing that once things got going he wouldn't be able to hold back. He swirled his tongue around the smooth flared head and lowered his head down further, taking in as much of the soldier as he could.

"Mmmm..." Steve moaned appreciatively, putting one hand gently on the back of the genius' head. Tony released the soldier's cock for just a moment to catch his breath,

"You don't want to see how deep I can go?" He guided the captain's other hand to the back of his head with a smirk and dove down again, feeling those strong fingers digging into his scalp in pleasure. He bobbed his head and took a deep breath, sliding down almost all of the way.

"Ahh! Oh! Tony! So good....Mmmm...." The captain bit his lip and shuddered as Tony's tongue swirled around the base, flicking back and forth over the thick vein along the underside. He pulled up after a moment and saw that Steve's head was thrown back in concentration. He licked his lips, reaching into the pocket of his jeans for a small vial of oil. The captain had come back to his senses for a moment,

"What's that?"

"What does it look like?" Tony replied.

"Something to...ease the way, I assume."

"Oh, captain, it's so much more than that..." Tony popped the seal and drizzled some onto Steve's rigid cock. The sweet-smelling liquid dribbled down to the base.

"You've got to work it in just a little. Although, I might just be saying that to get to watch you touch yourself." Tony chuckled and winked salaciously. He dripped some more into his palm and slicked himself up, using the extra on his fingers to smear across his entrance.

"I think you should get to go first, for being so well-endowed." Tony said lustily. He stood up and braced himself against the wall of the bathroom stall.

"I forgot to mention one other thing...although you might be starting to feel it already..." Steve felt like his head was swimming. Everything felt fuzzy and sharply in focus at the same time. He could feel everything. His skin was hyper-sensitive, but not in a painful way. Every brush of his fingers against his own skin was electric. His cock throbbed in his tight fist; seeing Tony braced up against the wall spread-eagled and ready made the captain's mouth water.

"The oil is also multi-functional," Tony explained as he shoved two fingers inside his backside with a guilty moan, "First, it acts as an anti-microbial. A barrier against sexual disease, like a condom. But, it is infused with nano-bots that are constantly cleaning contagions. So..." He trailed off with a dirty smirk on his face, "I can still feel you come hard inside me." He shuddered visibly, scissoring and twisting his fingers as best he could while Steve watched, slowly stroking himself.

"The second function is that it makes things extra slick, so even without any prep, you could take me whenever you wanted." Tony's eyes were half-mast in pleasure.

"And the third and final function is that it melds to each individual's body chemistry and not only makes everything extra-sensitive in the best possible way, it also gives you more stamina and endurance than before. Which for you, I know, was never a problem to begin with." Tony slid his fingers from his body and leaned heavily against the wall,

"So, I'm ready for you, captain. Please, give it to me hard..." A pleading edge laced Tony's voice and though he wasn't one to beg, he had seen enough porn to know that a needy can't-contain-yourself voice did wonders towards getting into someone's pants. Steve stood up and leaned over Tony. He braced himself against the wall and completely overshadowed the genius. The captain guided his slick cock towards Tony's entrance and pushed forward. He squeezed Tony's hip in a bruising grip and shoved himself in to the hilt.

"Aahhhhh! Steve!!" Tony panted, feeling the soldier slide all of the way in. Steve stilled for a moment, loving the tight clenching heat of Tony's body. The genius was shuddering and twitching beneath him, panting raggedly as his hands fisted against the wall in lust.

The captain felt like his skin was on fire. Tony's body was so hot inside. He pulled out and roughly shoved back in again, grinding his hips against Tony's backside, loving to hear the genius groan in uncontainable pleasure.

"Oh....More! More!" Tony moaned, arching his back as the captain thrust in like a machine. Tony felt his cock bob between his legs, hard and dripping with precome. It was sliding down his shaft in a cool trickle. He felt like such a slut, but it was a liberating feeling. He didn't sleep around like everyone thought he did. He was a dirty rotten whore for just the soldier's cock, as thick and hot as molten steel.

"Nnngh! Ahh! Tony, you're so hot." Steve panted raggedly, feeling the genius' muscles clamp hard around him.

"Ahhh! Touch me...." Tony said breathlessly, feeling that rigid piece of flesh stretching him wide open. The soldier's long warm fingers curled around his dripping sex, pumping him greedily. Steve wanted to hear more sweet curses falling from those damp lips. He suckled on the skin between Tony's neck and shoulder, making the genius squirm beneath his hands. He continued to pound into Tony's backside and felt him throb between his fingers.

Tony was so close. He was losing it fast as Steve stroked him like a piston. That hard cock was sliding into him like a machine. It was lulling and intoxicating and so sinfully hot. He imagined what Steve must look like behind him: eyebrows knitted in concentration, beads of sweat sliding down those high cheekbones as that perfect mouth clamped onto his shoulder. The captain knew his every weak spot.

"Like this?" Steve whispered huskily, dragging the pad of his thumb over the sticky head of Tony's cock. The genius shuddered and groaned,

"Oh yeah.....just like that, baby....." Tony hunched forward, barely able to hold himself up as he came hard, his release splattering against the wall. He tightened all of his muscles as he came and felt Steve shoot his load hard and deep, the captain's hips pressed flush to Tony's ass.

They pulled apart, both still rock hard and spent as Tony turned and kissed the soldier hard on the mouth.

"I've been wanting to do that since we started." He said, feeling the captain's release sliding out of him down his inner thighs, sticky and hot.

"Now it's my turn..." Tony sat down on the toilet seat and made Steve stand in front of him. He drizzled a little more of the oil onto his fingers and pushed them gently between Steve's legs. The captain's body opened up for him immediately, those strong walls of muscle gripping Tony's fingers like a vice.

"Relax, princess." Tony purred, twisting and scissoring inside. The soldier was barely able to stand, his knees growing weaker beneath him.

"Here, do you want to sit down?" Tony pulled his fingers free and guided Steve to straddle his hips. Gripping himself, he aligned his cock with the captain's entrance. Steve pushed his hips down against Tony's hard flesh and felt his body invaded deliciously.

"Look at that, I can just slide right in..." Tony remarked with a groan as Steve loomed above him, panting raggedly, beautifully. He felt the captain clench around him and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back. Tony leaned forward, making the captain brace his back against the stall door. Steve's knees were almost to his chest as the angle changed and he gasped in pleasure, one foot braced against the back wall. He clung to Tony's shoulders as the genius shifted his hips, pushing in with a slow deep thrust.

Steve's head was spinning. He was much dirtier than people imagined. He was always thought of by others as America's golden boy, friendly towards everyone and an upstanding citizen. But when Tony drove in again with another sinfully deep shove, Steve couldn't contain his voice,

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!!" The sound was a long passionate moan that sent tingles down Tony's spine. Who knew that the captain was such a closeted cock-slut.

"So you like it slow and deep, huh?" Another agonizing push to the soldier's backside had him clinging to Tony for dear life, burying the genius' face in his shoulder as he pushed his hips back against Tony's. The genius had one arm braced against the stall door and another wrapped around Steve's waist, guiding the soldier's body against his own.

Steve could only groan as Tony continued to move inside him. Tony gritted his teeth and pushed in again, feeling Steve clench around his cock; the soldier's body was so hot. The captain's cheeks were flushed scarlet as Tony leaned forward to kiss him. God, Steve even tasted innocent. But there was this urgency lurking just below the surface as their tongues slithered together.

The soldier opened his jaw wider, inviting Tony to plunder his mouth. The genius gladly took the invitation, but it was just a ploy. Steve moaned against Tony's lips as he sucked hungrily on the playboy's tongue making Tony's cock throb. The captain was grinding his hips against Tony's, making the genius buck his hips. Steve reluctantly broke the kiss, panting,

"Oh! I'm going to come!" Steve's hot breath ghosted against Tony's ear as he moaned loudly.

"Come for me, baby!" Tony purred, nibbling on the side of Steve's throat.

"Ahh! Inside...Come inside..." Steve's ragged words made Tony kiss him hard, dragging Steve's lower lip between his teeth,

"Touch yourself for me....Let me see you come..." Tony whispered hungrily, watching as the captain released his death grip on Tony's shoulders and wrapped those strong fingers around his dripping cock. Steve stroked himself the same way he had done to Tony, his fist slamming up and down like a machine. He arched his back as Tony pounded into him, rough and deep; faster now.

Steve came hard, his hot release splattered all across his chest. His nipples, two rosy peaks still delicate from all of that teasing were attacked once again as Tony shot deep inside of him, sucking on one of those tender buds, making the captain twitch and moan. Tony felt himself start to soften inside of the soldier but it was so slick and warm and utterly dirty (in the best way) that he didn't want to pull apart just yet. He held the captain tight to him, easing them back up to a sitting position; he was still balls deep.

"You know, class is almost over. We should probably be getting back, don't you think?" Tony said breaking the silence. Steve nodded his assent, pulling himself off of the genius and cleaning himself up with a few sheets of toilet paper. They dressed in silence, exchanging matching smirks as they washed up and exited the bathroom, Tony having grabbed his two little nodes.

Later, in the coffee shop on campus Tony, Natasha and Sam were clustered around with the other students as Steve walked up, joining the conversation.

"Tony, I was wondering... Did you want to come study at my house later?" Steve asked, pinching Tony's backside discreetly, making the genius jump.

"Sure. Why not. I haven't got any plans tonight." Steve turned to go and winked discreetly at the genius while no one else could see. Natasha spoke up once he had left,

"Wow, you two seem to be getting along famously all of a sudden..."

"Yeah..." Tony replied, "He's really warmed up to me."


End file.
